yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sneeze School
is a request in [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]]. The quest giver is a caregiver located at Little Buds Preschool in Uptown Springdale. Quest Description Expel the nasty Yo-kai! There's a cold going around the Little Buds Preschool. Looks like a bunch of Yo-kai have taken up residence there. Expose and deal with the pesky Yo-kai. Is the teacher OK now? We expelled Snotsolong, Coughkoff, and Dulluma from the Little Buds Preschool. Sanitization complete! See how the teacher is feeling. Quest Complete! Now that the Yo-kai are gone, the preschool's sniffle problems should disappear too. Still, wash your hands. Little Buds Preschool: all better! Plot A caregiver at Little Buds Preschool has a runny nose, an awful cough and is tired and wonders how she supposed to do her job with these cold symptoms. She asks the player is they know a way to cure a cold in a hurry. When the player accepts it, she thanks them, believing the player will find a remedy for her cold. She explains to the player that she has a weird cold stating that she was fine until she arrived at school. She further explained that everyone at the school started to show these kind of symptoms as soon they entered the school, including kids. Whisper tells the player that he feels a Yo-kai aura and tells them to walk around the school. After the player has found the Yo-kai causing the cold symptoms, the player has to check with the caregiver if they are OK. When the player is talking to the caregiver, she tells them that her nose stopped running, that her throat doesn't hurt, and that she has gotten her energy back. She asks the player if they are magic or something as she cannot believe how fast it went and tells them that they are really good medicine. The player has hereby completed their quest. Guidance The player has to find three different Yo-kai located around the school. The first one is very close to the quest giver. If the player uses their lens at the water fountain, they will find the Yo-kai Snotsolong. If the player talks to Snotsolong, they will enter a battle with him. After the player defeated Snotsolong, they can head either to the school's rooftop or at the slide. If the player is heading to the slide, they have to use their lens to find Dulluma. When the player confronts Dulluma, they will enter a battle with him. After the player defeated Dulluma in battle, they have to find the final Yo-kai. On the rooftop of the school is a Yo-kai, and the closest and quickest way to get there is walking up the slide where the player fought Dulluma. Head upwards to a yellow colored castle with a red tower and a sun on the top. Use the lens to find Coughkoff on the left side of the castle. When the player confronts Coughkoff, they will enter a battle with him. After the player defeated all three Yo-kai, they have to go back and talk to the caretaker to finish their quest succesfully. Category:Yo-kai Watch Quests Category:Yo-kai Watch Requests